


Protégé

by new2svu2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: Lieutenant Olivia Benson has just been promoted to Captain and CO of Manhattan’s Special Victims Unit. One of her first tasks is to hire some new blood, specifically a legacy detective, only a year out of the academy, Elliot Stabler. Set during season 14 with a few changes.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Protégé 

Summary: Lieutenant Olivia Benson has just been promoted to Captain and CO of Manhattan’s Special Victims Unit. One of her first tasks is to hire some new blood, specifically a legacy detective, only a year out of the academy, Elliot Stabler. Set during season 14 with a few changes. 

A/N: So I did a thing… I know there are a lot of older Elliot/younger Olivia fics, but I can’t be the only one who ever wondered about it the other way? Like season 13/14 Benson, come on…with a fresh faced twenty something Elliot…

Background: Cragen has recently retired, leaving his #2 Olivia in charge. Munch and Fin are partners. Rollins and Carisi are partners. Nick was Olivia’s partner for the past 10+ years, note the need to hire someone new. Casey is ADA, Melinda is the medical examiner. Dodd’s is chief. This basically takes place in season 14, just with Cragen retiring earlier and the addition of Carisi sooner. Oh and Joe Stabler’s back story will be different. Will be rated M for sexual situations, if a sexual situation between a boss/employee bothers you, do not read. Lighthearted story. 

Protégé: a person who is guided, taught and supported by an older and more experienced person.

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or any of its characters, this is just for funnzies. 

Captain Olivia Benson sat alone in her office, it had been a long day and an even longer first week in her new position as Captain of the 16th Precinct’s Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Although happy with her promotion she was also apprehensive about sitting behind the big desk in the only actual office in the unit. 

She took a deep breath as she scanned the file in front of her. She would be interviewing a new detective tomorrow morning but it was all for show as far as she knew. Her boss had told her he basically had the position. With Cragen and another lifelong sergeant recently retiring from another unit in the precinct, the brass thought it would look good for the 16th precinct to hire the recently graduated officer of the other retired sergeant. 

Olivia sighed, she had worked alongside Joe Stabler many times, since the first year she joined the unit. She wouldn’t say they were best friends but she respected his work ethic. She didn’t know much about him or his personal life, just that he was married with a bunch of kids. She recalled meeting his wife at a couple work functions, but couldn’t recall if she had ever met any of his offspring, especially the one she would be officially interviewing and hiring tomorrow. 

‘Stabler Jr takes over role at the 16th for Stabler Sr,’ the news bulletins would read. He had been hitting the pavement for just over a year now and as far as she was concerned had definitely not earned his detective badge and especially a place in her unit but orders were orders she digressed. He would need a lot of training, detective and sexual assault training. 

Olivia rubbed her temples as someone knocked on her opened door. “You gonna stay here all night or eventually go home to your own bed?” 

Olivia smiled, “Still checking on me?” 

Nick grinned back, “Always partner.”

“Hmmm, actually I was just looking over the file of your new partner. You worked with Joe, he ever mention his kid to you?” Olivia inquired. 

Nick crossed his arms, while shaking his head. 

“Well guess we’ll see come tomorrow.”

“No point worrying about it all night Liv, nothing you can do about it.”

Olivia nodded, “I know but I hate leaving you with some green rookie to watch your back. He’s going to need so much work Nick.”

“Well good thing I had the best teacher then,” Nick smiled, “Come on, we live across the street from each other, I’m ready to get the hell outta here and I’m betting my boss is too, I’ll drive.”

Olivia smirked, “Twist my arm why don’t you, I’ll meet you at the car in 5 minutes, let me just pack up.”

Nick nodded, leaving to grab his stuff for the night. 

Olivia closed the file of Elliot Stabler, thoroughly convinced she was going to be stuck with some spoiled, entitled punk in her squad come tomorrow, little did she know just what would be awaiting her. 

A/N: Quick first few chapters to set the story, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Protégé Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned NBC or SVU but alas I do not, don’t sue, I’m just playing with them. 

Olivia took a cab into work Monday morning since she had to be there so much earlier than Nick to interview the new kid. She was thankful she lived so close to the precinct but so did most of her colleagues. Fin lived in the same building as her but on polar opposite sides and many floors in between them. Unless they made plans they had never run into each other. Rollins and Carisi were just a block away in buildings beside one another. Now as Captain she swore she would turn a blind eye to whatever was going on between those partners, until she couldn’t that is. Nick of course was just across the street, after his divorce, they hung out all the time, he was constantly at her place, stopping by whenever he wanted. He knocked most of the time but she had given him a key years ago which he finally started using when he moved so close to her. They often shared meals and movies. He hadn’t dated since his divorce and they flirted shamelessly. She often wondered, if they hadn’t been partners, if she was someone he would have pursued, but alas she was his partner and now his boss, and she didn’t think he would risk their friendship or working relationship for something more. 

That left her oldest colleague Munch, who lived the closest to the precinct. Just a five minute drive. He had his many reasons and theories for why. She had to give it to Fin for surviving all these years with him. Overall her squad was like her family. Cragen had been like a father to her, Munch was like her uncle, Fin her older brother. Nick was like her work-boyfriend, while Rollins and Carisi were like her younger cousins. All these relationships left her with even more anxiety about bringing an unreliable, unprepared, undeserving rookie into the fold. 

He wouldn’t be a part of the family. He wouldn’t belong and if it was up to her she’d kick him back to the streets where he still belonged. 

The clock changed to 7:00am on her computer monitor when a man knocked on her door. 

Sitting up straight Olivia smiled at her surprise guest, “Tucker, what do I owe-“

Ed Tucker cut her off, “The pleasures all mine Captain,” he said tipping his head, “Congratulations, you’ve more than earned that title Olivia.”

Olivia blushed, “Thanks Ed.” She knew a lot of people didn’t like IAB but she got along with them well enough, especially Tucker. They had gone out a few times over the years. He appeared angry and gruff on the outside, but once she got to know him better at a charity function, she found they got along quite well and continued a friendship and more casually over the years. 

Seeing her blush and not wanting to embarrass her Tucker continued, “I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here, well to give you these to give to your new detective.” Tucker proceeded to drop some items on her desk, a new badge, gun, cuffs and other miscellaneous things a new detective needed, as well as some papers to be signed. 

Olivia sighed, “So that’s it, I don’t even get a say with this kid?”

Tucker sat on the edge of her desk facing her, “I know it’s not fair, but Joe is one of my best friends, I’ve known Elliot since the day he was born, he’ll be a good cop Liv, he’s a solid responsible young man.”

Olivia rolled her eyes, placing a hand on Tucker’s thigh, “He’s a child Ed-“

“Uncle Eddy?” Olivia was interrupted by a deep voice. 

They both sprung up and faced the newcomer. 

“Ah right on time, and uh you might not want to call me-“ Tucker started before being interrupted again. 

“Oh right, sorry, uh Captain Tucker, I just didn’t expect you to be here,” Elliot replied, before finally moving his eyes to the other person in the room. 

Tucker glanced between the two before introducing them, “Well Elliot I’d like you to meet an amazing woman and officer, Captain of the 16th precinct SV unit, Olivia Benson.”

Olivia reached out an arm to shake the rookie’s hand at the same time he did, “Nice to meet you.” “Yeah we’ve met.” They said at the same time, while they grasped each other’s hand. 

Olivia raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, we’ve met?” she inquired, as she felt an odd warmth run up her arm. His hand was rough in hers, and calloused, which she found surprising for someone so young. 

She noticed a slight red hue colour the young man’s face and neck. 

“No well, no, I mean yes we did but not really, I mean, you-you wouldn’t remember, it was a couple years ago, at one of those police galas, you-uh were accepting some award, my mother couldn’t go that year and my father was still trying to dissuade me from joining the force, he thought a boring night might do the trick, he was talking to you at one point during the night and briefly introduced us, but I’m sure you met many people that night…” Elliot trailed off. 

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, “I’m sorry I don’t recall.”

Elliot nodded, “Why would you, you were wearing a red floor length gown, it had thin straps over your shoulders, showed off your back,” he responded but stopped suddenly when Tucker cleared his throat. 

Olivia noticed he was now redder than her dress probably was that evening. She only now realized they were just holding hands across her desk. Dropping his hand suddenly she was happy Tucker was there. 

“See what did I tell you, good solid instincts on this one, he notices things,” Tucker chuckled. 

“Right,” Olivia gave the men a closed lip smile. 

“I’ve got to get going, you have everything you need, I’ll talk to you later Captain,” Tucker said before turning to a Elliot. 

“I know he doesn’t say it, but I and your dad are proud of you kid,” Tucker spoke in a softer voice patting Elliot on the shoulder before exiting the office and closing the door behind him. 

There was an awkward silence once Tucker had left. Olivia wasn’t sure where to begin, she held out a hand, indicating the chair in front of her desk, “Have a seat officer,” she offered as she sat down behind her desk. 

“How do you know Eddy?” Elliot blurted our before sitting. 

Olivia raised an eyebrow, not expecting this kind of question or directness. “That’s really none of your business is it? But we work together obviously.”

“You looked awfully cozy for someone you work with when I walked in, or are you like that with all your colleagues?” Elliot inquired. 

Olivia let out an indignant laugh, “I beg your pardon? Who the hell do you think you are?” 

Elliot finally sat down across from her, pulling his chair up as close he could to her desk, “I’m just calling it like I see it, I know my uncle pretty well but he’s never mentioned you before-“

This time it was Olivia interrupting him, “Let me make something perfectly clear to you Mr.Stabler, my personal life is none of your business what so ever. You are here despite my objections. As far as I’m concerned the only reason you got this job is because of your last name, that’s it. You have not earned a spot in this squad or in my confidence. It is with extreme reluctance that I have to give you this gun and badge. You will be partnered with an amazing detective, who I sincerely hope you learn from because from the ten minutes I’ve had to endure your presence for I can already tell you’ve got a hell of a lot to learn kid!”

What irked her even more was the sly smirk on the guy’s face. 

“So I got the job? And partner, from what I’ve heard you’re the best teacher to learn from, I was hoping to learn under you Captain,” he finished with a wink. 

“Cut that shit out right now, this isn’t the academy anymore. You’re not the big man on campus. You’re literally the bottom of the totem pole in this unit do you understand that?” Olivia snapped. 

“All the more reason for you to take me under your supervision, don’t you think? If I have so much to learn, who better to mold me?” Elliot proposed. 

Olivia shook her head, not fifteen minutes together and he was already getting under her skin. She dropped his contract in front of him, “Read it, sign it if you agree.”

Elliot grabbed the small stack of papers, maintaining eye contact with her until he reluctantly began reading. 

Olivia took this time to really do a proper physical assessment of him, which she was hoping was better than the personality he brought to the table. The first thing she noticed when he entered her office was his piercing blue eyes. She couldn’t believe she had met him before because she was sure she would remember eyes as deep and clear as the ocean. He was chewing on his bottom lip as he read his contract, brow slightly furrowed in concentration. At least it seemed he could read, couldn’t be a complete beefcake. His hair was too shaggy and long, he’d have to trim it, and although she personally liked it the goatee and scruff would have to go as well. He was older than she expected, mid twenties at least, he must have done a degree or something before going into the academy. Her eyes scanned lower, he was wearing a simple t-shirt that fitted him in all the right places. It pulled tightly across his broad chest, his biceps were bulging from the short sleeves leading to strong, thick forearms. Olivia licked her lips, she couldn’t help noticing how thick his fingers were. Her gaze travelled down the torso of his fitted shirt. She was almost certain if she squinted she could probably see his pecs and abs through the thin material, his legs were blocked from her view by her desk, and his papers were covering his lap, but she remembered he’d been wearing jeans when he came in. Not exactly dressed the most appropriately for a job interview she sighed, biting her upper lip, she slowly brought her eyes up the length of his body. Solid. Ed was right about one thing at least. 

Olivia had just come across a wide grin, before looking into those sparkling blue eyes again, she gulped surprised. “You done?” Elliot asked her. 

Olivia couldn’t prevent the blush or stutter, “I wasn’t-I was just- I-I was um trying to think, how you’d compare to your new partner, if you’d be able to handle him, you know, help him, physically, out in the field, if something went wrong, physical fitness is a part of our job after all.”

Elliot smirked, “Oh right of course Captain.” Elliot shocked her further by raising the hem of his shirt revealing just what she expected, the bottom of a series of rock hard indentations and the start of a very prominent ‘V’ shape that was dipping into his jeans. “I think, just like you, I’m good in that department, do you have a pen?”

Olivia was so stunned by his blatant display that she didn’t respond. 

Elliot smiled, “Liv, Olivia? Pen?”

Olivia snapped out of her trance, and grabbed a pen from the holder on her desk, “Don’t call me that!”

She held out the pen, noticing again the weird warmth that spread through her fingers when his hand made contact with hers. 

“Uncle Ed called you that,” Elliot responded while signing his name on the papers. 

“Tucker and I are friends,” Olivia replied while crossing her arms. 

Elliot handed the pen back to her, making sure to stroke one of her fingers, “We could be friends.”

Olivia shook her head, “No I’m your boss, that’s all for now.”

“Hmmm guess that’s something I could teach you then,” he smiled. 

“Look your new partner will be in any minute now. He’ll give you the rundown of what you need to know today. As for my notes, you need a cut and shave, you’re not on the street anymore, and I hope like hell you have a suit, this isn’t vice kid,” Olivia groused. 

“Hey I’m not a kid, I’m only a few years younger than you!” Elliot exclaimed. 

Olivia actually laughed. “A few years? Try a couple decades.”

Elliot scrunched his eyebrows, “Just how old are you?”

Olivia smiled, “And that right there just proved your age to me, a real man knows not to ever ask a woman her age El.”

“What did you just call me?” Elliot asked, crossing his arms and purposely flexing his muscles. 

“Uh, I actually don’t know, it just came out…” Olivia trailed off, trying not to stare at his arms again. 

“Hmmm, well I liked it.”

“Where are we on that suit Stabler?” Olivia sighed, she didn’t understand where this playful banter came from, she had never had this immediate connection with anyone, maybe it was because she had worked with his dad? 

“You got something I can change into, truthfully I didn’t expect to start today, drove over here on my bike, left my helmet on the desk out front.”

“Of course you did, here,” Olivia said before coming around her desk and handing him his new gun and badge. 

“Wow,” Elliot said with some reverence, rubbing his thumb over the numbers, his hand touching hers again. “I uh saw this on my father everyday growing up…”

Olivia realized they were both holding onto his badge, “And it was all you ever wanted too?” she assumed she was finishing his sentence. 

Olivia looked up into his eyes, he was quick but not quick enough to hide the fleetingly dark look that appeared in them, “Yeah,” he smiled grimly, “Something like that, every kid wants to grow up to be like their parents right?” 

Olivia let go of his hand and badge, but not before swiping her thumb across his fingers, she nodded and smiled, “Why of course.”

Olivia could hear voices now beyond her closed door, “Sounds like the squad is pouring in, so why don’t you go meet your new colleagues and uh maybe Nick can help you out, I uh think you guys are the same uh build,” she gulped. 

“Sure,” Elliot nodded. 

“And if not, I don’t expect you to actually go out on any calls today, you have a lot to learn here first, so your attire for today can be excused.”

Olivia turned to go back to her desk, “Am I really just here because of my last name?”

Olivia paused, “I assumed you knew.”

Elliot nodded, “Figures,” he spat. “I’m not, I mean fine maybe that’s why you’re stuck with me,” he continued, walking closer to her. “But I’m gonna be a great cop no matter what my last name is. I’ll prove it to you, I do belong here.”

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned her butt back on her desk. She paused for a moment, sweeping her eyes up and down his body before settling on his eyes. She had never seen blue eyes on fire before but that was the only way to describe them, they were blazing with conviction, that he truly did believe the words he was saying. 

“Make me eat my words Elliot,” she said. 

Elliot gave her a slick smile, before opening his mouth.

Olivia held up her hand, his emotional immaturity about to shine through she was sure, “Don’t even think about it, remind me to sign you up for a workplace sexual relations seminar.”

Elliot’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh so we’re allowed relations?”

Olivia had her head down, she had texted Nick asking him if he was ready. “I’m not going to answer that, there are rules and protocols, Nick will give you a handbook, learn them.”

“And what about your personal rules and protocols Captain?” Elliot asked grinning as Olivia moved to put the desk between them. 

She laughed at him, “I’d say firstly I’m your Captain, and secondly I’m way too old for you kiddo.”

Elliot frowned, he seemed to take offence anytime she referred to his age or called him a kid. 

“I’m not a kid, something else I’ll be glad to prove to you Captain,” Elliot growled. 

There was a knock on the door, “That’s your partner, Nick Amaro. Come in Nick,” she called. 

She needed to get this rookie out of her office. She introduced the men, directing Nick to show him the ropes like she did for him his first day. Nick saluted before exiting, Elliot moved to follow before giving one last look back, “I look forward to working closely beside and under you Olivia.” 

Olivia sighed, collapsing on her chair, she hung her head in her hands. Who the hell was this new guy? And what fresh hell was he going to bring to her life? He was just a kid, but he had balls she had to give him that. He was outspoken, clearly had no filter, and no idea how to address authorities. Something she learned through years on the beat. 

Yes he definitely had a lot to learn, she just wasn’t sure she was the person that should be teaching him. She couldn’t pinpoint it, but his physical appearance was causing an odd sensation in her. She had always dated men older than her. She had never even dipped her toe in the younger pool, she had never met a younger man that interested her. But something about his personality and natural good looks, not to mention those baby blues, had her in some kind of weird trance for a moment. 

She laughed out loud, God, what was she worried about. He was probably some manwhore, who only picked up blonde badge bunnies at cheap clubs and bars. Olivia shook her head he probably flirted with anything that moved and she was sure that was how he had excelled so far in life, using his name and natural charms. 

Not giving the interaction another thought, she logged on to her computer, getting a start on her day. 

A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? All mistakes mine. No beta.


	3. Chapter 3

Protégé Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or NBC or anything related to them. I do own a dun dun t-shirt. If an employee/boss relationship triggers you, please don’t read. 

16th Precinct, Evening, Weight Room 

How would he not have remembered her? They’d been working together for a week. He knew she didn’t remember him but did she really think anybody that attended that gala didn’t have some kind of memory of her. Her beauty had eclipsed everything that night. 

Elliot had just finished his service in the marines and was applying to the academy when his father had invited him to tag along. Joe never wanted him to join the police force, and thought a boring night, rubbing elbows with the brass, lawyers and droning politicians would help his cause. 

Instead it just reaffirmed his decision to become an officer. Seeing people be rewarded, hearing harrowing tales of courage and bravery, and it didn’t hurt laying eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

The woman who was now his boss, his Captain. 

Elliot wandered over to the bench press. It was late, after eight, and Nick had given him the key to the small exercise room. Being in his mid twenties he felt like he could eat anything, but he prided himself on his physical fitness. He needed to workout, push himself further. It was a great way for him to get out his frustrations. 

Wearing a muscle t-shirt and basketball shorts Elliot began lifting the heavy weights. He didn’t check what was on the bar before he started but clearly whoever used the bench before him could lift. He found himself slightly struggling when-

“Oh,” a woman gasped, nearly causing Elliot to drop the bar. He hadn’t expected to run in to anyone this late. 

Elliot put the weights back in place before he sat up and his gaze fell upon the woman he was trying not to think about 24/7. 

“Sorry, I uh didn’t expect anyone to be in here,” Olivia commented. 

Elliot shrugged, “I like to get a good workout in and Nick finally gave me a key.”

“Oh, right, I’m just not use to someone else being in here. My squad knows I workout in here after work every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday,” Olivia replied. 

“I’m sorry I can go,” Elliot offered, moving to stand from the bench. 

“No um, no that’s alright, it’s fine,” Olivia said, surprising herself. 

Elliot nodded slowly, trying to keep his eyes from wandering up and down her body, taking in her fit gym clothes. “If you’re sure?”

This time Olivia nodded, she placed her water bottle down on a table in the room. “Seems like you were struggling a bit when I came in here,” she commented, figuring if she was stuck in this small gym with him, she couldn’t very well ignore him. 

Elliot smiled, “Yeah, maybe a bit, but I like a challenge,” he smirked, maybe he could get her to spot him. 

“Well since I’m here, and don’t want you to injure yourself or worse, only one week into the job, I can spot you,” Olivia offered. 

Bingo, Elliot thought. “Awe I didn’t know you cared Captain.”

Olivia smiled as she moved to straddle the bench, standing above Elliot’s head, “I don’t, it would just look bad on my record.”

Elliot frowned, damn she got me. He put his hands on the bar again, however looking up before he applied any pressure had him gulping loudly. Now standing above him was Olivia, in skintight yoga pants. Only a foot above his head. He could feel the front of her legs press into his shoulders. 

“On three?” Olivia asked, trying to ignore the warmth coming from his body as she pressed her legs against him. 

Elliot nodded, trying not to stare up at her glorious body above his head. 

Together they lifted the bar, Elliot taking the bulk of the weight while Olivia just kept her hands on it, ready to catch it if he needed help. 

Elliot was attempting to push through 12 reps. With each upward push he grunted, and in his head repeated, she’s your boss. 

Olivia was purposely ignoring his grunts. She had never realized before how the sounds of working out and sex could sound the same. Fuck it had been too long for her if just the groans erupting from her rookie could turn her on. 

Elliot finally stuttered, “Rack it,” Olivia ordered. 

Together they secured the bar back on the rack, in an effort to try to put some space between them, Elliot attempted to sit up and maneuver himself out from under the bar. Instead all he managed was to wedge the back of his head and forehead against the front of Olivia’s pants against her thighs and pelvis. 

“Shit,” Elliot exclaimed, quickly sliding down and off the bench. “Sorry bout that,” he chuckled, trying to blow it off. 

Everything had happened so quickly that she didn’t even have a moment to indulge in the feeling of him against her, “Its okay…” she trailed off, embarrassed about her own arousal. 

“Um you uh wanna switch?” Elliot proposed. 

“Yeah, yes thanks,” Olivia smiled. Again working together, they unloaded some of the weight on the bar before getting into position. 

This time it was Olivia staring up into the crotch and body of her young, fit, detective. She could see a noticeable bulge through the thin material of his basketball shorts. She swallowed loudly, she had no doubt he had something to back up all that young swagger. He was her employee, her young young detective. Her twenty something subordinate, checking out his package hovering a foot above her head was definitely wrong. Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

Letting Olivia lift the weight and simply keeping his hands on the bar for guidance, Elliot used the opportunity to really check out her body. 

He knew she was older than him but her body definitely didn’t show it. She obviously took care of herself, she was gorgeous. He took in her long legs on either side of the bench press. What he wouldn’t give to have those strong thighs wrapped around his body instead. His eyes moved along to her hips, he wanted to grab ahold of them, lift her, pin her to the wall. Her upper body was covered by some kind of loose fitting t-shirt, the straps of her sports bra showing through the large baggy neckline. He watched her strong arms flex as she pushed through her reps, he could see her abdominal muscles clenching as she breathed through the exercise. 

After 12 reps Elliot helped her put the weight back on the stand, being careful not to do what Elliot had, Olivia carefully slid under the bar and moved to put some distance between her and her subordinate. 

Elliot watched Olivia cross the room to her water bottle. He was parched. He hadn’t brought anything in with him. He tried not to stare at her ass in those yoga pants, but the woman didn’t play fair. 

Olivia turned to see him staring at her. She unscrewed her water bottle, gulping down a cool mouthful, the atmosphere in the room was heated, in more ways than one. 

Elliot cleared his throat, “You uh you’re strong.”

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, “You’re not too shabby yourself Stabler. Want some?” she offered holding out her cold bottle. 

Elliot nodded, his gaze was focused on a drop of sweat working its way down her tanned neck, “Thanks, forgot,” he responded reaching out for the bottle. 

Elliot took a couple sips, before he could stop himself he saw his hand reach out again to swipe the sweat just as it hit her clavicle. 

Olivia leaned back against the table, “Ugh yeah it’s hot in here,” Olivia murmured as she lifted her baggy tee, using is to wipe her neck and head. She wasn’t sure if she was just referencing the temperature though. 

Elliot stepped into her personal space, placing the water bottle on the table beside her. “Yeah, yeah it is,” he agreed, leaning one arm on the table beside her. “So you’ve known me a week now, any notes, anything you personally want to teach me?” 

Olivia sighed, he was too close, she could clearly smell his cologne, “Um, no, Nick said you’ve been good, eager to learn-“

“Oh I am eager to learn, especially from you, I have a feeling you could teach me so many things Olivia-“

Olivia interrupted him, “Elliot…you’ve got to stop.” She placed her hand against his strong shoulder, intending on pushing him back a bit. 

“Stop what?” he whispered into the side of her head, he nuzzled into her hair. 

“You’re not exactly subtle Detective,” Olivia sighed. 

Elliot smirked, “Neither are you Captain, you don’t know what it is, but you like me, don’t you?”

Olivia didn’t dare move her hand from drifting any further than his shoulder, “Elliot nothing is going to happen here. You’re my-my-“

Elliot moved so both his arms were either side of her hips, on the table, “I’m your what?”

“Subordinate, employee, detective, I’m, I’m your boss, your Captain, I’m in charge, I-this-it’s wrong, it’s forbidden…” Olivia trailed off, keeping her eyes on his face. 

“God you make it sound so hot,” Elliot groaned. “You can be in charge of me any day.”

Olivia shook her head, “Stop, that’s what I’m talking about. You obviously find me attractive but you can’t go around saying things like that.”

“Do you find me attractive Captain?” Elliot inquired. 

“Elliot, this is completely inappropriate, you have to stop, I’m your boss,” Olivia groaned. 

“And if you weren’t?” Elliot took a chance, he raised his right hand, cupping her cheek. 

Olivia couldn’t help leaning into his touch, her eyes fell to a tattoo on his forearm that she hadn’t noticed before, “You were a marine?” 

Elliot nodded, “Tell me if I met you outside of here that I’d stand a chance,” he whispered, stroking her cheek. 

Olivia knew if she looked into his eyes, his deep blue soulful eyes, that she would do something stupid, she tried to make light of the situation, “El, this is ridiculous I could be your mother for God sakes,” she chuckled. 

“Age is just a number, besides maybe you’re exactly what I need, someone to teach me, guide me, you know…put me in my place Captain,” Elliot gruffly spoke, leaning in closer. 

Using the hand on her face Elliot tried to maneuver Olivia’s head, tilting it to line up their lips.

“Nuh,” Olivia moaned, dodging his mouth at the last moment, their noses knocking. 

“Kiss me,” Elliot demanded, brushing his nose against her. 

“It’s wrong,” Olivia whispered. 

“Just once, just once and I promise if you feel nothing, I’ll never bother you again, kiss me Olivia,” Elliot proposed, his warm breath cascading across her face as he continued to nuzzle against her. 

Olivia shook her head, “You don’t want this, you don’t want me Stabler. You’re a young good looking man, you use your twenties to your advantage, you can have any young woman you want. Don’t go wasting your time with one of the only women in your life that you can’t have.”

Elliot sighed, “Do you think I would have remembered you from years ago if you weren’t worth my time?”

“Th-that’s different, it’s just physical.”

Elliot laughed, “God I wish it was just physical, it was at first I won’t lie.” He held her head in both his hands, moving them to the nape of her neck. “Through research I got to know you a bit. Your work ethic, your tenacity, your fight, your passion, but watching and talking to you this week, shit it’s only been seven days, but you’re so much more amazing than I ever-“

“Elliot,” Olivia interrupted, “Please,” neither knew what she was pleading for though. 

“One kiss, no one will ever know, I promise,” Elliot said. 

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, “I know guys like you Stabler, they brag about this in the locker room.”

“Not gonna tell a soul, promise, your more than locker room gossip, what are you afraid of Captain? After all you have nothing to lose, one kiss and you get rid of your problem.”

Olivia couldn’t believe she was even contemplating this, she knew exactly what she was afraid of, she was afraid she’d like it. But his incessant flirting was becoming more of a problem. As if his words weren’t enough, she could constantly feel his eyes following her body whenever they were together in the squad room and she wasn’t the only one to notice. Both Fin and Nick had teased her that the new kid had a boyhood crush on her, the term ‘cougar’ was even thrown out. 

“One kiss that’s it, then you’re done do you understand me Stabler? No more flirting, no teasing, no staring at me, no checking me out, no sly little comments, this ends now,” Olivia demanded. 

Elliot nodded, “As long as you feel nothing, I promise on my badge to never flirt with you again.”

Olivia could see the honesty in his eyes, finally moving her own hands, she placed them on his strong forearms. His skin was soft, and slightly damp from sweat. It was warm to her touch, Elliot tipped her head again, their lips glancing off each other’s. 

“Kiss me,” Elliot repeated, hoping the third time was the charm. 

Olivia inched forward, pressing her lips against his, making sure to keep her lips closed. She tried to keep it light, as he hovered over her, but he wasn’t going to let her go that quickly. As she moved to pull back from the peck, his lips kept in contact and followed. 

Olivia moaned as Elliot moved, he pressed their lips together harder, as he situated himself between her legs. Olivia was still leaning back against the table. 

Elliot released her lips, only to adjust their angle, he dove back in, grasping her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. 

Olivia groaned, she was pleasantly pleased with his kissing abilities and couldn’t help reciprocating. 

Elliot gasped when he felt Olivia respond, he pulled on her neck, deepening their kiss, and moaning when he felt the first swipe of his Captain’s tongue against his lip. 

He knew for sure now that Olivia could teach him a thing or two. 

Olivia whimpered as their kisses continued, a part of her taking over the encounter, pushing up off the table, controlling the kiss and their movements. 

Elliot didn’t know what was happening. How things had gone from a simple kiss, to a heated make out session. But he wasn’t going to complain or stop, even though he was beginning to feel out of his depths. He may portray a cocky attitude but little did his Captain know, he was extremely inexperienced. 

Olivia sighed into his mouth, scratching softly at the back of his neck and head, he had cut his hair and shaved the previous week, the clean look worked for him too. 

“Hey Benson you still here?” they heard Nick call out from somewhere in the unit. 

Olivia and Elliot broke apart, Olivia pushed her young Detective away, putting a few feet between them just as the gym door banged open. 

Both were panting, but turned to look at Nick. Olivia knew they had to look suspicious as hell. Yes they could use exercising as an excuse for their heavy breathing, sweaty exteriors, and rumpled clothing, but she wasn’t quite sure how to explain away their swollen wet lips. 

“Uh hey,” she called, clearing her throat. 

“Hey yourself,” Nick said quirking an eyebrow, “I was down at the bar but thought I’d see if you needed a ride before I headed home…”

Olivia smiled, “Yeah, thanks that’d be great actually, I was finished here.”

Nick nodded, “You accomplish what you wanted?” he asked, glancing at Elliot, who wasn’t looking at him, keeping his back to him instead. 

Olivia took a moment to catch Elliot’s eye over her shoulder, “Oh yeah, I’m done here,” she gulped, hoping he got her message. 

All she got was Elliot frowning and squinting his eyes at her. 

Olivia walked over to Nick, “I’m going to grab my stuff, I’ll meet you at the stairs, five minutes?”

“Sounds good, night Stabler,” Nick called. 

“Ye-yeah, night man, Captain,” Elliot groused. 

“Bye,” Olivia murmured walking out the door to her office. Now this was a situation she wasn’t sure she was completely out of no matter what she had told Elliot, she had a feeling he could feel everything she felt during that kiss, and the little she knew of him, she didn’t think he would just let this go. 

A/N: All mistakes mine. All reviews appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Protégé Chapter 4

A/N: Rated M for language and sexual situations. If an employee/boss relationship triggers you, please don’t read. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own SVU or Grey’s Anatomy, which served as some inspiration for a moment in this chapter, although I’m not a fan of that coupling. 

Friday, Captain Olivia Benson’s Apartment

Four days later and he was in her apartment. Twice a month the squad got together at one of their apartments, for drinks, food, and whatever else they wanted. Sometimes they played poker, or board games, once in a while they would watch a movie. 

This time the party was at her apartment, it was the regular crew, Nick, Fin, Rollins, Carisi, and Munch. Melinda and Casey has managed to make it as well. The entire squad was there so she couldn’t very well not invite him, especially since they had spoken about it a lot in the squad room that week. 

Still after what happened in the weight room that Monday, she wasn’t prepared to have him in her apartment that Friday, in her personal space. 

According to Nick, he was getting along with everyone else fairly well. Nick thought, although he was at least a decade younger than anyone else, that he fit in with them so far. 

Other than greeting Elliot when he arrived, she had tried to steer clear of him. They were playing poker tonight but she had managed to stay busy so far, serving drinks and food. That changed however when she ran into him outside of her spare bathroom. 

They hadn’t been alone since Monday night and she wasn’t quite sure how to clear the air with her employee but things had been awkward and tense between them, she couldn’t work with them in this kind of standstill. 

“Um hey,” Olivia greeted, seeing him leaning against the wall. 

Elliot nodded at her, “You finally going to join the game?”

“Yeah, you waiting for the bathroom?” Olivia replied. 

“Yep, Munch is taking forever though, and those waters and beers are really hitting me.”

Olivia bit her bottom lip, “You can use mine if you want…”

“Really?” Elliot said, pushing himself off the wall. 

“Follow me,” Olivia sighed, waving her hand in the direction of her bedroom. 

Olivia opened her door, and pointed towards the bathroom door on the far side of her room. Elliot smiled and walked by her. Olivia waited until he closed the bathroom door before walking back out to check on the rest of her detectives, making sure everyone was fine she went back into her bedroom, she didn’t want to leave Elliot alone in her personal space. She didn’t want Elliot in her bedroom for any length of time. 

Elliot exited the bathroom to see Olivia standing beside her partially closed bedroom door, leaning against her wall. “You good?” Olivia asked. 

Elliot nodded as he slowly walked towards her, “Big tub you got in there.”

She didn’t know where he got his courage from but he was looking at her like she was his dinner. 

“If I didn’t say so earlier, you look beautiful tonight,” Elliot rasped reaching up to tuck a strand of dark mahogany hair behind her ear. 

Olivia slapped his hand away, “You promised you wouldn’t flirt with me anymore if I felt nothing,” Olivia glared at him. 

Elliot smirked, “You telling me you didn’t feel anything?” he said as he pressed one hand against the wall, the other clicking the door shut. 

Olivia narrowed her eyes at his question and her bedroom door closing, “Oh no I felt things, I felt confusion and anger and-“

“Well,” Elliot interrupted, “Then I guess I don’t need to stop flirting with you.”

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, “But you promised-“

“I said if you felt nothing, not something good, nothing, so the fact you felt anything…” Elliot trailed off. 

“Yo-You tricked me?” Olivia gasped. 

Elliot shrugged, moving until both his hands were on the wall on either side of her head. “I think you felt other things too, you’re an amazing kisser.”

Olivia shook her head, “Th-that’s just how I kiss, it meant nothing.”

“No way, I know you felt it Olivia. Nobody kisses like that.”

“Like what?” Olivia inquired. 

“Most people just kiss with their mouths, but you, you kissed me with your whole body, mind, and soul,” Elliot whispered, leaning in towards her mouth. 

Olivia turned her head, his lips grazing her cheek then down to her jawbone. “We absolutely cannot do this Stabler, my whole squad is just behind this door,” and it was true, they could both hear them all talking and drinking in her living area. 

Elliot smoothed his lips down her tanned throat, “Tell me you felt it too.”

Olivia groaned, she knew she wasn’t getting out of this room until she admitted it and they had already been in there too long. 

“Fine yes, you’re a good kisser too,” she grimaced. 

Elliot smiled his mouth had found a home in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling her magnificent scent. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted her to say but he knew he couldn’t keep her in there forever either without it looking suspicious. 

Elliot placed a kiss against her skin before pulling back. He opened the door and loudly proclaimed, “Thanks for letting me use your bathroom Cap.”

Elliot walked out to join the others while Olivia sagged against her bedroom wall. Damn him for provoking this response from her. With very little effort he had the moisture building between her thighs. Just looking and watching him tonight had that happening to her too. He looked particularly delectable this evening, he was wearing a tight fitted t-shirt. And his jeans clung to his delectable ass. What she wouldn’t give to fill her hands with it. 

Shaking her head of her inappropriate thoughts she walked out to the poker table, finding the only spare seat across from the object of her desire. As much as she tried to ignore the man, she couldn’t help but notice her body’s response to him too. 

Casey was just dealing a new hand when Olivia felt a foot run up her calf. Her head snapped up staring into Elliot’s eyes. She was wearing a plain black casual wrap dress, it was comfortable but she was highly regretting that decision now. Nick was sitting right beside Elliot and gave her his charming smile and wink. If she wasn’t sure of Elliot’s intentions she might actually have to second guess whose sock clad foot it was that was slowly stroking her leg. 

“You in?” Fin asked, just as they heard a loud explosion come from the movie that Carisi and Rollins were tuned into on the tv. 

“Uh yeah,” Olivia replied, trying to concentrate on the poker game and not on the foot that was now stroking the inside of her knee. 

She tried to squeeze her legs together, to get some relief, while tossing in her chips. 

Just as the flop was turned the foot inched higher, rubbing between her thighs. Olivia gulped loudly, she had the king and queen of hearts, and was looking at the ace and jack of hearts, as well as the two of spades. 

As the game continued so did the foot between her legs, she was so wet, she didn’t know what the fuck she was doing, she was a grown woman for god sakes but Elliot was proving to be very good at rubbing her sensually, even with his foot. She couldn’t help slipping down slightly in her chair. 

The next card was the seven of diamonds, useless for her. She took a sip of her beer and tried not to gasp as his foot made contact with her garter. He wasn’t so good at acting as he sputtered and choked on his drink, clearly not expecting to run into the band. 

She couldn’t look at him. She would not look at him. They went around the table again, it was just her and Elliot still in. She took another sip, as he hit lace, and the river showed the ten of hearts. 

Elliot pressed firmly against her panties, she knew he’d be able to feel her slickness through the thin lace material. She gasped into her beer, yeah she was flushed alright. 

They laid down their hands, the rest of the player’s chirping Elliot, telling him he had a lot to learn from their Captain. Finally locking eyes with each other, they both silently agreed in their heads. 

Elliot stopped his teasing after that, instead choosing to focus on the game. He was naturally competitive and didn’t like to lose, even to Olivia. 

Olivia was thankful that nobody got too rowdy or drunk. And fortunately everyone was gone by two in the morning. Nick being the last to leave, she had spent the last couple hours flirting shamelessly with him. She knew it was safe and it kept her occupied and away from Elliot. 

As he left he complimented her on the evening and what a nice place she had. What did he know though, he still lived at home with his parents. Just another glaring reminder of his age and inexperience in life, she told herself. 

Nick and Elliot caught a case early Saturday morning, working it until the following Monday when unfortunately, they lost the victim but caught the bastard that assaulted and in the end been responsible for her murder. 

“Come in,” Olivia called when she heard a knock on her office door. 

She smiled sadly when Nick entered and closed her door. 

He stood behind one of her chairs and leaned against it, “I-I don’t know what to do, what to say to him, it’s his first loss.”

Olivia nodded, “Rough case, what did your partner say to you the first time you loss someone?” 

“It’s different when it’s a murder vs a live victim that you get to know, who succumbs to their injuries,” Nick argued.  
“I had already experienced loss before I joined SVU.”

“Hmmm, well he was a marine, he’s probably loss people too,” Olivia guessed. 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, “Stabler was a marine?”

“You didn’t know?” Olivia asked. 

“Was that in his file?” Nick asked, wondering how she knew and he didn’t. 

Olivia shook her head, “I saw his marine corp tattoo on his forearm, you didn’t notice it, he was wearing a t-shirt at my party?”

“Sorry guess I wasn’t staring at his forearms?” Nick joked. 

Olivia smiled, “Take him out, have a beer with him, I don’t think he’ll cry on your shoulder but just be there for him, be there to listen if he wants to talk,” she advised. 

Nick grinned at her, “You always were the best partner.”

She watched her old partner leave, sighing, she missed going out with him every day but at least she knew Stabler was in good hands. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-

Olivia was just about to step into her hot shower when there was a knock on her door. She rushed to throw on her silky robe, just getting it tied when she glanced through her peephole. She gasped seeing Elliot on the other side. Yanking open her door she grabbed him by the arm pulling him inside quickly. 

“Are you crazy?!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here? You cannot be here Stabler! Half the precinct lives in this building or across the street and the other half lives just a couple blocks from here! Anybody could have seen you, shit!”

Elliot had lost all verbal speech when he saw his Captain in nothing but a short brown shiny robe, it contrasted perfectly with her golden skin. 

Looking out her peephole to make sure nobody was following him, she finally turned to the man in her apartment at 10pm on a Monday night. 

“Well?!” she questioned. 

“Uh Nick and I shared a cab home, I waited till he was in his building before coming over here,” Elliot tried to explain, his mouth feeling particularly dry all of a sudden. 

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

“I just wanted to see you. I had a shitty day and I didn’t get the chance to talk to you before Nick was taking me to the bar.” 

Olivia leaned back against the wall in her hallway. “Look I know today was rough for you, our first loss always is and it’s always a case you’ll remember.” 

Elliot nodded, “Did I-was there anything I could’ve done?”

Ah Olivia thought, so this is what he needed, validation that he didn’t screw up. 

Olivia stepped into Elliot’s personal space, placing her hand on his shoulder, “You did everything right Stabler. Nothing could have changed the outcome, the damage was already done.”

Elliot nodded, but didn’t say anything. 

“Now we need to get you out of here before somebody sees you. Are you drunk?” Olivia asked, knowing they had been at the local cop bar. 

Elliot shook his head, “I only had one beer, I wanted to be sober when I saw you.”

Olivia gulped, “I’ll call you a cab.”

“Not yet, please,” Elliot begged. 

Olivia sighed, “Stabler you shouldn’t be here, it’s totally inappropriate and you know it.”

Olivia leaned back against her wall, they were standing in her small hallway leading from her front door to her living room. Elliot was leaning against the wall opposite her. 

“I can’t help it Olivia. I try to keep my distance, I try not to think about you 24/7, but I can’t fight it,” Elliot husked, moving to lean one arm beside her head. 

Olivia groaned, “Try harder El.”

Elliot shook his head, “I don’t want to, you can’t tell me you didn’t feel a spark when we kissed.”

“Elliot nothing’s changed I’m still your boss,” Olivia declared, ducking under his outstretched arm and walking towards her couch. 

“Ye-yes you are, so be my boss,” Elliot said as he turned towards her, he took a step and unzipped his jacket, dropping it on the floor as he advanced towards her. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Olivia stuttered. 

Elliot reached behind his back and pulled his shirt over his head, “Teach me, mold me, guide me Olivia.”

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, she closed her eyes and shook her head, “Elliot don’t take another step.”

He continued to walk towards her, half naked in her apartment. Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his bare chest, “Touch me Olivia,” he whispered his tone dropping from arousal. 

Olivia opened her eyes when her hand came in contact with a hard, cool, smooth surface. She gasped, here was her subordinate standing shirtless in her apartment, alone. She caught glimpses of his toned physique before but this was ridiculous. 

He was very fit that much she knew, but she was surprised by how soft and smooth his skin was. Olivia couldn’t keep her eyes from wandering, he was holding her hand against his left pec. It was rock hard underneath it, she flexed her fingers, accidentally swiping his nipple. 

“Touch me,” Elliot repeated, bringing her other hand to the other side of his chest. 

Olivia sighed when her palm made contact. 

His entire body was firm and hard. She could feel his heart pounding against her right hand. Her gaze moved along his clavicle, she wanted to swipe her tongue in the dip her eyes found at the base of his neck, where his sternum began. 

Her hands moved, she had no conscience thought of telling them to, but she clung on to his strong broad shoulders. His arms were sculpted, from his deltoids to his biceps, she ran her fingers down to his strong forearms. 

Elliot reached up and tilted her face towards him, pecking her on the lips, he knew his body was distracting her, so he used it to his advantage, “Teach me.”

“What do you want to know?” Olivia asked in a gravelly voice. 

Elliot smiled, “Everything.”

He grabbed her wrists again, planting them on his chest, before sliding them down onto his abdominal muscles. He flexed as much as he could, hearing her moan when her fingers slid across his valleys. 

Good Lord, Olivia thought, it was like someone carved these muscles into him. His six, no eight pack was so firmly defined it was absurd. Her hands slid lower just before coming to rest on his belt. She moved her hands outward, her fingers running along the lines of a very prominent ‘V’, that disappeared beneath his jeans. 

Olivia swallowed loudly, and licked her bottom lip. His pants were already riding low on his torso but she wanted to tug them even lower. Perhaps she could run her hands down his back, slide them along until she was dipping them into his pants, cupping his bare ass cheeks. Her face felt warm just at the thought of doing it. 

“Why are you blushing?” Elliot inquired, breaking her out of her delightful thoughts. 

Olivia took a step back, “This is wrong,” she tried to argue. 

Elliot let out a self deprecating chuckle, “Is it me? Am I not enough?” he had no idea how to seduce a woman and his insecurities and inexperience were beginning to make him feel like this was a big mistake. What did he know anyways. He had no experience when it came to women. The furthest he had ever gone was a handjob, his catholic upbringing had prevented him from taking things further. He didn’t know how to please a woman, let alone someone as magnificent as Olivia. He imagined she’d been with a lot of men, everywhere she went she turned heads. Male and female heads. He couldn’t possibly compare to the men she had dated but fuck if he didn’t want to try. 

Olivia could see the nerves and doubt play across his face, she knew he just gave her an opportunity to shut whatever this was down, but seeing his insecurities made her want to comfort him. 

“Of course you are, but that doesn’t make this right, we can’t do this, I’m your Captain, I’m older than you, God Stabler I’m friends with your Dad, I’d never be able to look him in the eye again,” Olivia husked, her voice dropping as well. 

Elliot quirked an eyebrow, “It’s not illegal.” He moved back into her personal space, placing his hands on her silk clad hips. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, moving in and placing a delicate kiss on her neck. 

Olivia moaned, she didn’t know how to fight this anymore. They would get in so much trouble if someone found out, but if anything the fact that this attraction was taboo, forbidden, and frowned upon just made it so much sexier to her. She couldn’t help voicing these thoughts to him, hoping to deter him one last time as his hands slid to her back, yanking her against his strong solid body. 

“Fuck it’s so hot when you say those things,” he groaned into her neck. 

Olivia nodded, unable to disagree. 

“So teach me Olivia, show me things, guide me Captain,” Elliot murmured against her skin. 

Olivia snapped and grabbed his head, her hands framing his face, “I’m going to hell for this,” she stated before claiming his mouth with hers. 

Elliot gasped the moment their lips made contact, he tried to follow her lead but she kissed him with so much passion and desire. This is what he wanted another make out session with her, hopefully on her couch if he could get her to sit down. 

Olivia moaned into the kiss. She couldn’t fight it anymore, he was bringing out the part of her that liked to dominate, that liked to take control. He obviously sensed this side of her and was using it to his advantage. So swept up in the kiss she didn’t notice they were moving until her legs hit her couch, but before he could push her down on it she surprised him and turned around, pressing against his shoulders she got him to plop down on it instead. 

Not hesitating despite the dumbfounded look on his face, Olivia sat down beside him, reaching out to caress his face before drawing their lips together again. 

“You’re such a good kisser,” Elliot moaned. 

“I know,” Olivia responded before coaxing his mouth open with hers. 

Elliot groaned, he loved a woman with confidence, “Show me more.”

“You’re doing fine on your own,” she whispered before swiping her tongue against his bottom lip. She pressed her tongue slightly into his mouth, trying to entice him, coax him to play with hers. 

It worked, his tongue smoothly making it’s way into her mouth to tangle with hers. “Mmmm good boy,” she garbled around the organ in her mouth. 

Elliot moaned, fuck that was such a turn on, did he like being praised?

Olivia’s hand moved from his face, she slid it down his neck, and started to slowly rub and massage his left pec. 

It was too much stimulation for him, he broke off the kiss, “Jesus, fuck,” he groaned, tipping his head back to rest against her couch. 

Olivia smiled she loved how responsive his young body was to her. It was such a turn on knowing she could entice this sexy young specimen. He could have any woman he wanted, but he was responding to her. She didn’t want to seem vain but it was a huge boost to her ego that he wanted her, that she was the one turning him on, she was responsible for that bulge in the front of his jeans. 

Olivia kissed down his stretched neck, the angle too steep, she swung a bare leg over his jean clad thighs, straddling her detective with ease. 

“You wanted a lesson?” Olivia asked, totally into her role as his teacher now. 

Elliot gulped and nodded. 

Olivia grinned at him, “Let’s start with those hands,” she said while reaching down and grabbing them. She took them in hers, taking a moment to admire how thick his fingers were, those would feel magnificent inside her, she just knew, “So strong,” she purred. 

Elliot gaped at her, unable to respond. 

Olivia pressed his hands against her robe clad hips, she ground down against him, “This what you wanted?”

Elliot could only nod. 

“Take more,” Olivia groaned, getting more and more turned on by giving her employee instructions. 

Elliot wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity. He slid his hands down and grabbed her by her buttcheeks. They both moaned when he made contact. 

“Fuck.” “Shit.” Olivia started a slow rocking movement against his jean covered election. “Guide me,” she commanded. 

Elliot didn’t need to be asked twice to understand her meaning, gripping her ass tighter, he pushed and pulled her against his hardon. 

Olivia dropped her head to his shoulder, twisting she suctioned her mouth to his neck. 

Elliot groaned, if they kept up this movement he was gonna cum in his pants. He could feel her heat even through the thick layer of his jeans and he could feel the hard tips of her breasts against his bare chest. 

Elliot bucked up into her, they both gasped at the sensation, looking down made him groan even louder, the front of his jeans were wet and it wasn’t from him. 

“Dear God, please tell me you’re not naked under that gown Olivia,” he begged. 

“Kay I won’t tell you,” she whispered near his ear. 

It was too much. It wasn’t enough. He didn’t know if he should slam on the breaks, or undo her robe. He knew what he wanted to do. But he also felt she had the right to know, the truth about how inexperienced he really was before they went all the way. 

They were still dry humping on her couch when Olivia issued her next order, “Buck up into me!”

“Oh god yes just like that,” she commanded. “Ye-yes, fuck Stabler!” 

Elliot moaned he tried to keep a steady rhythm, he wasn’t sure when they went from kissing to coming undone on her sofa. 

Olivia’s robe was coming loose with all their movements. The tops of her breasts came into view as she continued to ground against him.

She flung her head back as her clit throbbed and twitched, his name leaving her lips as her tunnel clenched around nothing. Her mouth parted in a perfect ‘O’ shape. 

Elliot grunted as he came in his pants. Just the sight of her cumming on his lap was enough to send him over the ledge too. He held her tightly against his hard shaft, thrusting upward repeatedly as he unloaded more and more in his pants. 

Olivia removed her lips from his neck, she hadn’t been thinking clearly when she sucked his skin into her mouth. 

She groaned when Elliot’s head fell forward into her cleavage. Both of them still riding the high from their orgasms. Elliot was still rubbing and squeezing her ass over her robe. All she wanted was for him to slip his hands underneath and slide his thick digits into her from behind. 

Although the climax had cooled her off it had also ignited something in her. She wanted more from him. She wanted to do more with him. He wanted to learn from her and she found herself wanting to teach him, mold him, instruct him on how to please her, even though she was pretty sure he would do exceptionally well on his own. 

Elliot was still breathing hard against her chest. He wanted to just pull the flimsy robe off but he felt shy and too inexperienced to perform the duties that would follow that action. Could he finger her, yes. But go down on her? Or pummel her until she was screaming his name, he wasn’t so sure. 

Olivia grabbed the sides of his face and tilted his head upwards, “You okay?”

“Shouldn’t I be asked you that?” Elliot replied while swiping his thumbs up and down her firm buttcheeks. 

Olivia smiled, “I know this is wrong, and this can’t happen again-“

“Why not?” Elliot frowned, he thought he got past the obstacle of her refusing this. 

She smiled sadly at him, “This was a huge lapse of judgement on my part but you’re just so damn convincing.” 

“Odd for you to say that as you sit in my lap, straddling my legs Benson.”

Olivia nodded, “Fair enough.” She pushed herself off the back of the couch before standing. She grimaced when she saw the evidence of her arousal and climax on his jeans. 

“I got carried away,” she tried to excuse. 

“Seriously?” he questioned. 

“We can’t Elliot, we’d be in so much trouble if this got out.” 

“So it won’t,” he replied, standing up in front of her, and grabbing her hands, placing them on his body. 

“No don’t start this again please. I’m trying to be the responsible one, I’m trying to do the right thing.” She saw him open his mouth to interrupt her. “Yes I see the irony in that, after I just dry humped you like a fucking teenager on my couch.” 

Elliot grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in close, he crossed his arms behind her, “If you want me to leave I’ll leave, I honestly was just hoping to kiss you tonight but I’m not going to forget this and I’m not going to stop pursuing you.” 

Olivia sighed as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. 

“You’re an amazing woman Olivia, and I’m honoured that you’re even attracted to me. I won’t abuse that knowledge and I’ll never tell a soul about this, but I’m not gonna give you up either, not without a fight.” 

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,” Olivia argued. 

Elliot smirked, “I hope one day I’m getting into you Captain.” 

Olivia gasped, fuck that was such a turn on, she couldn’t help the way her body had bucked into his when he said that, even as immature as it was. 

“You like that don’t you, when I call you Captain,” Elliot husked into her ear. 

Olivia suddenly pushed him away from her, “I’m calling you a cab now!”

She walked away from him, leaving a wide grin on his face. He reached for his shirt and pulled it on, grabbing his jacket too. 

“It’ll be here in two minutes,” Olivia said while walking towards her front door. 

“Make sure you take the stairs, and the back entrance is where the cab will meet you so nobody sees you out front,” she was still slightly worried about him running into Nick or Fin. She knew Rollins also walked her dog along this route. 

“I’ll be careful,” Elliot smiled at her. He reached out and tucked some hair behind her ear, he smoothed his hand around to the nape of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. 

She moaned against his mouth, his tongue instantly seeking contact with hers. There was nothing short and sweet about this kiss. It was full and passionate, a promise and tease of more to come. He tried to mimic her kissing style from earlier, he grabbed her plump bottom lip between his, sucking and pulling it into his mouth, he ran his tongue across it before letting go and dipping into her mouth again. His left hand grabbed her ass, squeezing and pulling her against him. 

Finally needing to breathe he broke the kiss, he moved to open the door but not before placing a kiss on her flushed warm cheek and forehead. “See you tomorrow, sweet dreams Cap,” he winked at her. 

She shut the door behind him, and locked the deadbolt. Olivia leaned forward, knocking her head repeatedly against the door. What the fuck had she let happen tonight? Did she let it happen or did she initiate it? She definitely took charge at some point but she didn’t start it right? She wasn’t so sure now. He maybe initiated the kissing but didn’t she push them forward when she straddled him? 

Another reason this was a bad idea. This was so messy. Literally and figuratively as she felt her arousal on her thighs. She wanted to shower before but she needed to shower now. Fuck this man was going to kill her. 

It was past midnight. She didn’t realize how long he’d been there. She sighed as she undid her robe, something she wished he had took the initiative and done. She wished he had done a lot of things, shit maybe she should guide him next time. Next time? Would there be a next time. Her mind screamed no but her body pulsed yes. 

Despite cumming on his jeans, her clit was begging for attention. Slipping into her shower, she stepped under the warm spray. She stood under the warm water for a couple minutes, taking her body soap into her hand, she massaged it into her tense shoulders, before taking her breasts in her hands. She moaned as she rubbed the soap into them, she squeezed her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, picturing her young detective in her head as she gave them both a firm tug before releasing her firm peaks. 

Olivia reached up and grabbed her shower head, she twisted the nozzle until it was a strong blast instead of a gentle stream. 

Olivia lowered the shower head down her body. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall in her shower, picturing Elliot getting down on his knees in front of her. She spread her legs, moaning when the spray hit her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Olivia took deep breaths, “Oh God, Elliot!” she moaned into the thick warm air of her bathroom. 

The water felt heavenly against her throbbing clit, she reached down and parted her lips, before slipping a finger inside her clenching tunnel. 

“Fu-fuck yes,” Olivia groaned. 

“Ah shit, El, Elliot!” Olivia rasped as she imagined it was his mouth on her clit, and his finger pumping in and out of her slick core. 

Succumbing to the constant pressure against her swollen clit, Olivia climaxed for the second time that night, shouting obscenities and her subordinates name. 

Olivia dropped the shower head, allowing it to clank loudly against the tiles, as she recovered against the wall. 

She was tired, exhausted, and she had no idea how she would work with him tomorrow. All she wanted to do now was rinse off and then sleep. 

His departing kiss had riled her up again, but she was finally sated. She just hoped she could keep as good of a poker face on tomorrow, as she did when they actually played poker. 

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: All reviews welcomed, all mistakes mine. Not super happy with this chapter but I digress.


	5. Chapter 5

Protégé Chapter 5

A/N: Rated M for smut/NSFW. TW: If an employee/boss relationship bothers you, please don’t read. If combining sexual acts and alcohol bothers you please don’t read. 

Disclaimer: I don’t own these folks. 

Tuesday, Afternoon, 16th Precinct 

Olivia and Nick were taking a break, having lunch together in her office. They had finished eating, when Olivia asked, “How was last night?” 

“What with Stabler you mean?”

“Mmhm,” Olivia replied. 

“Meh he was okay actually, between his time in the marines and his old man being a cop I guess he’s experienced loss before,” Nick surmised, shrugging his shoulders. 

Olivia nodded, “What about you, you doing okay?” Olivia asked, rubbing her hand against his strong shoulder, she couldn’t help noticing how similar his body was to Elliot’s. 

Nick gave Olivia a small smile, “Yeah, don’t get me wrong, it sucks and it bothers me, I’m sad we lost her, I’ll worry when it doesn’t bother me though,” he continued, while moving his hand and rubbing her knee over her black pants. They were facing each other on the couch in her office, their legs propped up on the couch between them. 

This was the position Elliot found them in when he entered the open office. Munch had told him their Captain wanted to see him. The door was open so he hadn’t bothered knocking, however he wasn’t happy about what he walked in on. 

Olivia was grasping Nick’s shoulder, and he had his hand on her leg. Elliot couldn’t help it, he saw green. 

Coughing loudly before speaking, Elliot entered further into the office, coming to stand in front of them, “So sorry to interrupt…” he spat, looking at his boss, then staring pointedly at the hand on her knee. 

He watched as Olivia furrowed her eyebrows while removing her hand from Nick’s shoulder, “But I heard you wanted to see me?”

Elliot crossed his arms over his chest, his shirt was rolled up to his elbows, and he was sweating slightly. Munch and Fin had given him some grunt work to do that morning, carrying boxes filled with reports down to a secure room in the basement of the building. 

“You get those boxes done?” Nick asked. 

Elliot just nodded at him. 

Olivia sensed something was off with her young detective, she had just wanted to go over his DD5 from their latest case, it was his first real report. 

“I just wanted to go over the file you submitted this morning,” Olivia told him. 

“Well on that note, I’m out,” Nick said while standing up, “Thanks for lunch Liv.”

Elliot watched Nick walk out of the office, he followed him before closing the door. 

Elliot leaned both his hands against the door, thankful that the blinds were already closed. 

Olivia stood and walked towards him, she stopped, leaving two feet between them. He was hanging his head down towards his chest, she wanted to reach out and rub his tense shoulders and back, but she couldn’t touch him, especially in her office. 

“You okay?” Olivia inquired wondering what was causing him to look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Elliot chuckled darkly, “Yeah Liv I’m just great.” 

Olivia folded her arms across her chest, she picked up on the sarcastic way he practically sneered her name, “What’s the problem? You’re not subtle, we’ve established that already.” 

Elliot spun around facing her, “Are you screwing him?” 

“Excuse me?!” Olivia exclaimed. 

“Amaro are you screwing him too?” Elliot snarled, encroaching on her personal space. 

“Too? Who else am I screwing?” Olivia questioned, completely unaware of who else she could possibly be sleeping with. 

“Tucker obviously,” Elliot sneered. 

“What?! I’m not sleeping with Ed!” Olivia denied. 

“Oh I see, but you are sleeping with Nick.”

Olivia pushed Elliot against the wall, she grabbed him by his collar, “Even if I were, it’d be none of your damn business. You and I are not in a relationship. You have absolutely no claim over me.” 

Elliot smirked, he loved when she got worked up like this. Her mahogany eyes were blazing, sparking with more shades of brown than he could count. “I figure I have a right to know, you know, after what happened on your couch and in the weight room the other night.” 

“Bullshit. That was nothing and you instigated both those encounters,” Olivia countered. 

Elliot grabbed his Captain by the hips, pulling her body into his. “Maybe I started things, but you escalated them, Captain,” he whispered into her ear. 

Olivia gasped at the feel of his hard body against hers, “Wh-what are you doing?” 

“You’re so turned on right now aren’t you?” Elliot breathed into her neck. 

“N-no, no Stabler,” Olivia denied. 

Elliot swiftly moved a hand over her hip, reaching to smooth his palm over her core. 

“Don’t you dare!” Olivia gasped trying to intercept his hand but she was too late, latching onto his forearm but moaning when his hand cupped her burning desire. 

“Ah Elliot, na-no not here ungh,” Olivia groaned leaning her head against his shoulder. 

“You’re so damn sexy Liv, I’m going to make you cum so hard. Gonna make you see you don’t need those other guys,” Elliot rasped in her ear.

Olivia shook her head, she was standing against her young detective, in her office, in the middle of the day, being rubbed by her subordinate, over her pants, her clit thoroughly enjoying the friction, but her mind was battling back. This was completely inappropriate and his words finally cracked through her pleasure filled brain. 

Olivia pulled his hand away and started walking backwards towards her desk, “Fuck, then make me cum baby.” She pulled her shirt from her pants and unbuckled her belt. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Elliot asked uneasily. 

Olivia turned and swept all the papers off her desk, she turned back towards Elliot and smiled seductively at him, “This is the fantasy isn’t it? This is what you want, to bang me on my desk. That’s your desire isn’t it, to fuck your Captain.” 

Olivia undid the button on her pants, “Do you have a condom baby, cause you’re gonna need it, if you don’t I’m sure you can find some, we keep them in the storage room for our safe sex and consent seminars at the local high schools if you don’t have one on you hunny.”

Elliot quickly crossed the room, unable to take one more second of her taunting, he grabbed her wrists, preventing her from pulling down her zipper, “Stop! Stop you know this isn’t what I want, not-not like this…”

Olivia glared at him, “No you keep pushing this, so let’s do it already. Don’t tell me you haven’t fantasized this very scenario Stabler.”

“Not for my first time,” Elliot sighed, leaning his forehead against hers. 

Olivia jerked back, “You mean our first time?”

Olivia saw his shoulders sag as he closed his eyes, the truth written all over his face. 

Olivia pushed him away, “Get out Elliot, this, whatever the hell this is or was it’s over now do you understand me? You’re a fucking kid in his twenties, you have no business trying to screw a woman my age.” Olivia turned away from him, doing her pants up and buckling her belt again. 

Elliot reached out and tilted her head in his direction. “Our age has nothing to do with us, I didn’t say never, I just said this isn’t where I want our first time to take place. I don’t want to worry about getting caught or doing it on a hard desk. I want to take my time with you, worship your body, mind, and soul.” 

Olivia sighed, no this was wrong, she had to push him away, because his words and actions were far too convincing. 

Olivia shook her head, dislodging his hand, “You’re young and inexperienced, I doubt you’d be able to give me much pleasure.” 

Elliot frowned and squeezed his hands into fists, angry at her words, “I haven’t struggled so far!” he argued. 

Olivia chuckled cruelly, “Oh please, like you said I’ve done all the work.” 

“Really cause I was just trying to finger fuck you Captain, but you put on the breaks!”

“I told you not here, we’re at work. And on that note, get the hell out there and do some!” Olivia glared. 

“Glady, Captain!” Elliot snapped, before stomping out of her office. 

Olivia slammed her door, God that kid was so damn frustrating. She didn’t know how the hell to handle him anymore. 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Olivia wasn’t quite sure how she found herself sitting alone in a booth at a new bar/club, close to the precinct with her squad scattered about. Her eyes were currently locked on her youngest detective who had been sitting at the bar with Nick but had now attracted the attention of numerous young badge bunnies, one of whom was sitting on his lap sideways between his legs. 

She wasn’t jealous, but it was hard not to notice her hand daringly close to where she knew his shaft would be resting. Nick was busy talking to another guy, they seemed to be focused on the game on one of the TVs. Fin was huddled up at another section of the bar with Mel, Carisi and Rollins were looking super suspicious dancing closely together on the dance floor. 

They were all a few drinks in but could those two be more obvious? She just hoped they didn’t start kissing, that she couldn’t just ignore. 

Olivia chanced a glance back at Elliot to see him staring at her, while rubbing the leg of the pencil thin blonde on his lap. Olivia rolled her eyes at him, but Elliot just smirked and whispered something into the blonde’s ear. 

“You are far too beautiful to be sitting alone at this club,” a deep silky voice said. 

Her view of Elliot was suddenly blocked by a tall handsome man that she had smiled at earlier. She had clocked him with some friends, if she had to guess they were maybe some young Wall Street guys. 

Olivia smiled at him, getting a perfect idea in her head, Elliot wanted to play with her, she really would teach him. 

Olivia stood up, “Wanna dance?” 

“I’d love to,” he reached out and grabbed her hand, “Darren.” 

Olivia she rasped seductively, letting him pull her onto the dance floor. They walked right by Nick and Elliot, she gave the latter a cold glare as they passed, Elliot’s eyes clocking her the whole way. 

Olivia would normally never behave this way at her age, but she was pissed off and slightly inebriated, a dangerous combination. 

Darren placed his hands on her hips, she was still in her work clothes, but fortunately her black slacks and blouse with a couple extra buttons unbuttoned, worked well for her. 

Olivia wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders, swaying her hips rhythmically to the music. 

He was perfect for his purpose, he was young, and fit. He was taller than Elliot too. She knew it’d bother him, that another young alpha was clearly interested in her. Served him right for thinking he had some kind of ownership over her. 

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts by someone knocking into her back, causing her to stumble and Darren to wrap his arms around her. She looked over his sturdy shoulders to see Elliot dancing with his badge bunny just a few feet away. 

Despite dancing with someone else he was staring at her though. 

Olivia narrowed her eyes as she saw Elliot’s hands slowly slide down the blondes sides to her hips. 

Olivia moved until one of Darren’s legs were between hers, their pelvises flush together. She clung to his back as they ground against each other to the beat of the music. She slid one hand down, letting it hover just above his ass. 

Elliot squinted, his normally light blue eyes were a shade darker, he looked dangerous, angry. His badge bunny was facing her too and had no idea her dance partner was not committed to her. 

Olivia frowned when Elliot pulled the woman against his pelvis. 

Not to be outdone she spun Darren around, her back to his front, still not breaking eye contact with Elliot, 6 feet away. 

Once again Darren was perfect as his hands finally began to roam more. Olivia could only make out half the things he was saying to her but the words ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’ were repeated often. 

His hands were on her hips, and she placed hers on his strong thighs behind her, grinding her ass into the bulge in his pants. 

Elliot grimaced, then moved his hands to the blonde’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. 

Olivia sneered, and grabbed Darren’s hands, she smoothed them up her body before squeezing them over her breasts. She opened her mouth and pretended to moan, swivelling her hips against his shaft behind her. 

Elliot licked his lips, his eyes on fire. Olivia didn’t need to hear a song called ‘Turn me on,’ but here she was grinding to it like a high school student. They weren’t even dancing with each other, instead having eye sex from across packed dance floor. They were dancing with other people, but turning each other on. 

Elliot’s dance partner dipped to the floor rubbing her ass up and down his shaft. This was the last straw for Olivia. She pried Darren’s hands off her breasts and muttered a quick, “Bathroom,” before walking away just as she saw Elliot disentangle himself from the blonde too. 

She rushed towards the bathroom area, she was sweating, the atmosphere in the club warm and heady or maybe it was just the situation with Elliot that had her feeling this way. 

She slipped into the unisex bathroom but, before she could close the door a hand slapped against it, pushing it open. 

Throwing caution to the wind Olivia grabbed his button down shirt and yanked him inside. 

Elliot’s lips crashed down against her own. He slammed the door shut and blindly reached for the lock. 

Olivia moaned, grabbing his face and kissing him harder. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, immediately duelling with his. 

They both groaned as Elliot grasped her hips and pushed her against the nearest wall. 

He thrust his hips against hers, his hard shaft rubbing against her throbbing clit through their clothes. 

Olivia reached down and cupped her hand over his erection, “This is mine, understand?” 

Elliot whimpered, slapping his hands against the wall on either side of her head. 

She had another hand on his hip, stilling his movements while stroking him harder over his slacks. 

“I-Olivia please, I can’t-fuck please,” he begged, she had him at her mercy. 

“Say it,” she demanded, wanting to know she was the cause of his arousal. 

“Yo-yours,” he choked out when she squeezed him harder. Their foreheads were pressed together, lips swiping against each other’s, but just breathing the same air into their open mouths. 

Olivia grinned, “Unbuckle my pants Elliot.” 

Elliot groaned loudly before obeying her order. 

Olivia undid his buckle and pants before moving her hand to her own core, when Elliot had finished undoing hers. Elliot gasped and watched her slip her hand into her pants. His eyes transfixed as she moaned and briefly closed her own eyes. She pulled her hand out, her fingers covered in her arousal, she pulled him by the lip of his boxers with her other hand, and slipped her wet hand down his pants, grasping his throbbing hardon. 

They both groaned when she made contact. Her fingers didn’t meet as they wrapped around the base of his cock. It was warm and soft to the touch in her hand. Using her own juices as a lubricant she started pumping his dick, twisting her hand from time to time as she slid it from the bottom to the tip of his penis. She paused at the tip, giving the mushroom head a firm squeeze on each pass. 

“Touch me Stabler,” Olivia instructed, if he wanted a teacher he was about to get one. She needed to cum, she was dripping and horny. Elliot nodded unable to speak through his panting and pleasure, as his hand slipped into her open pants. 

Olivia gasped as his thick fingers slid through her lips, his palm knocking her clit accidentally. 

“Unghhh,” she moaned. 

Elliot tried to concentrate, his hand backtracked, two of his fingers ran down the length of her swollen folds. Spreading her juices even more. 

“God you’re so wet,” he said in a deep gravely tone. 

“Because of you,” Olivia breathed into his open mouth. “Fuck Elliot it’s all because of you.” 

Elliot moaned and closed his eyes. “Th-this is the right place for this,” he whispered. 

Olivia nodded against his forehead, “Oh yes, El,” crying out as one of his fingers slipped easily inside her. 

Dear Jesus, Elliot thought, he hadn’t really meant to do that as he was tracing her slick folds, trying to memorize the feel of her, but she was so wet that with little pressure his middle finger had slipped right inside, past her tight entrance and into a warm, wet haven. 

“So warm, shit my God are all women so tight?” Elliot gasped. 

Olivia chuckled, “I don’t think so, at least not the ones I’ve been with.” 

She’d never seen her detective move so quickly as his head jerked back from hers. His eyes were blazing, dark and dilated. “I-you-wha-what?”

“Kidding, just kidding,” she replied, “But you like the thought of that don’t you?” She had felt him twitch and pulse in her hand when she suggested it. 

Elliot groaned dropping his head back against hers. He gripped her lips, quickly slipping his tongue inside briefly, but neither could maintain the sloppy kiss, “Te-tell me what to do Captain,” he rasped in a low sultry voice, trying to get back at her. 

Olivia moaned, this time she was the one throbbing and twitching. He knew what that word did to her when they were in these kind of situations. 

“Another finger,” she ordered, “And my clit, rub the side of my clit.”

Elliot groaned, he pulled his middle finger out of its new home and slowly pushed past the tight ring of tissue at her entrance with his index finger too. He wished he’d taken the time to pull down her pants because he was dying to see his fingers sink into her, see her stretch around him. His used his thumb and ran it up her lips trying to find that elusive bundle of nerves at the apex of her core. He knew when he found it as she gasped and spasmed in his embrace. 

“Ye-yesssss Elliot,” she rasped as she swirled her own thumb over the tip of his penis, smoothing his precum over the head. 

Elliot gasped, it was all too much stimulation for him, “Liv I’m go-gonna…”

Olivia nodded, she moved her spare hand down his back, not stopping as she slipped it into his pants, and grasped his firm, solid, naked butt cheek. 

She thought he had an amazing caboose for a man, and it was finally confirmed it felt as hard as it looked in her hand. She angled his hard shaft so that he wouldn’t cum all over his clothes. 

“Don’t yo-you dare cum until you ma-make me cum too detective,” Olivia whispered between them. She wanted to push him, see if despite his inexperience he could hold out for her. He wouldn’t have to wait long, she was already on the cusp herself. 

Elliot grimaced not knowing if he could stop himself from ejaculating. 

“Fl-flick your fingers in-inside me, tw-twist them in a come hither motion against my fr-front wall,” Olivia instructed. 

Elliot smiled and pecked her lips while implementing her directions. He loved when she took charge and told him what to do. 

“Ahhh,” Olivia gasped, the pleasure so good. His fingers were thick, something she had noticed the first time they had met and they felt absolutely wonderful filling her up. The pressure on her clit was just perfect too and she found herself falling far quicker than she would have liked. 

“Oh El-li-otttttttttttt,” she stuttered out his name as her walls clenched even tighter around his digits. 

Elliot didn’t know if it was the low tone, the raspiness of her voice, his name leaving her lips, or the continued tugging and squeezing on his cock but he couldn’t stop thrusting his hips, his first spirt of cum shooting out of him. She kept up her rhythm, prolonging his orgasm as she basked in her own. 

Elliot kept up the movements on her pleasure centre as well. Trying to breathe while she milked him for all he was worth. He could feel her silky walls contracting against his two fingers and couldn’t wait to feel those same walls applying the same pressure to his shaft. 

When he finally paused his hip movements she released his member, allowing it to fall flaccid in his pants, tucking him down inside his boxers. 

“Nuh-no more,” Olivia whimpered as Elliot continued to pump his fingers and grind his thumb against her now sensitive clit. 

Elliot slipped his hand from her panties, he so wanted to taste her, but she surprised him again when she reached for his hand and wrapped her lips around his soaking digits instead. 

He gasped as she ran her tongue all over and in-between his fingers before letting them pop out of her mouth with a Cheshire grin on her face. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you taste me that way did you detective?” she teased. 

“Aw fuck,” Elliot panted, both still battling to catch their breath. 

“Mmmm, not yet,” Olivia rasped. 

Elliot reached down and did up her pants, trying to ignore the blue lace he was covering up. 

Olivia thought it was sweet, “You okay?”

“Ye-yeah,” Elliot chuckled. “That was, I have no words.” 

“Mmmm, you take instructions very well I must say,” Olivia replied, leaning against the wall while she watched him straighten out his own clothes and tried to calm down from her orgasmic high. 

Elliot smiled at her, “So what does this make me, your apprentice?”

Olivia opened her mouth to respond just as there was a knock on the door, “Come on how much longer you gonna be?” an unknown voice yelled from the other side. 

Olivia chuckled, she knew she might regret her behaviour in the morning when the alcohol and endorphins wore off, she unlocked the door and kept her head down as the pair slipped past the man waiting to use the bathroom. 

They had barely reentered the main area of the bar and dance floor when she turned to look at Elliot, “How about my protégé?” she smirked at him. 

Elliot grinned back at her, he could proudly accept that title. And judging by what happened at his new favourite bar tonight, he knew that she had so much more to teach him. 

A/N: Much more to cum ;) with these two. I’ll be updating undercovers this week too. Leave a review if you loved it or hated it.


	6. Chapter 6

Protégé Chapter 6

A/N: Smut ahead, descriptive explanations of sexual acts, read at your own comfort level, probably considered M, very M or E if you’re reading on AO3, aka graphic. This is for the few people who PMed me asking for this update. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave your dirty thoughts ;) 

-:-:-:-:-:-

Not wanting to be seen together Elliot went to the bar to grab a drink while Olivia crept back to their booth. 

Fin and Mel were cozied up at the table, looking oddly comfortable. Jesus, Olivia thought, for a bunch of sex detectives, who saw the worst in humanity, was everybody shacking up? 

“Hey, where you been baby girl?” Fin questioned her when she slid in the booth, his hand discreetly moving from Melinda’s shoulder, to the back of the booth. 

Olivia smiled, “I was dancing with some guy.” 

“Mmmm, a keeper?” Melinda asked. 

Olivia shook her head, “No, he was nice but just a warm body.” 

“Hey nothing wrong with that, we’re in our prime, might as well have some fun,” Mel grinned. 

“Hmph,” Fin groaned. 

Both women looked at him, “You disagree?” Mel teased, arching an eyebrow at him. 

“No no it’s not that, go women, female empowerment, blahblahblah, but Liv’s like my sister, I don’t wanna think bout her takin nobody home!” 

The women chuckled, “Okay fair enough Fin,” Olivia agreed. 

“I think I’m gonna take off soon anyways, we all have to work tomorrow,” Olivia continued, she also didn’t want to see who left with whom. 

“You need a ride?” Fin asked. 

Olivia shook her head, “I’ll grab a cab.” 

Olivia stood to leave nearly running into Elliot,

“Oh hey Cap, you going somewhere?” 

“Uh, yeah I’m gonna head out, see you guys tomorrow, try not to be too hungover okay?” Olivia didn’t want to be too stern, but it was a Tuesday night after all. 

“You getting a lift?”

Olivia shook her head, “Just grabbing a taxi.” 

“Ah, yeah I guess I will too…” Elliot trailed off. 

“What you not gonna call your mom for a ride?” Fin joked, laughing with Melinda. 

Elliot smiled, allowing the good natured ribbing. “Naw, too late to call her, she’s probably passed out on the couch waiting for me.”

Olivia sank her teeth into her bottom lip, “Well I’m not far from here so you wanna share, you can take the cab home after they drop me at my place.” 

“Really?” Elliot asked, surprised by her offer. 

Olivia nodded, “Yeah it’s fine, plus I’d rather you go home and sleep than drink the night away in here.” 

Olivia turned to Fin and Melinda, “You two, behave yourselves.” She pointed to her eyes and then she pointed at them, “I’m always watching.”

The couple in the booth laughed, “Get home safe you guys,” Fin said. 

Olivia walked out of the club, having no idea where Nick or Rollins and Carisi had sneaked off to. Elliot followed closely behind her, to the line of cabs waiting outside the establishment. 

He slid in next to her in the taxi, listening to her spout out her address to the driver before settling in. 

“Gotta say I didn’t expect you to offer me a ride,” Elliot broke the silence. 

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, “Or is that exactly what you expected,” she responded in a low husky voice. 

Elliot gulped and turned his head to look anywhere but at the siren sitting beside him. He shook his head and bounced his knee, he hoped the streetlights passing by didn’t show his blushing face. “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Olivia chuckled, she reached out and rubbed a hand against the nape of his neck, “You make it so easy.” 

“Hmmm,” Elliot growled. “You don’t understand, I don’t even have to see you sometimes, just the sound of your voice… it just sparks something inside me.” 

“Yeah I think I know what it sparks…” Olivia trailed off, her eyes glancing down at his lap. 

Elliot shook his head, looking at her, “No I mean it. Yes, you do that to me too, but even in the squad room, the sound of your voice, can bring me, I dunno a good kind of comfort, a kind of calm washes over me. I’ve never felt that before.” 

Olivia gulped, her hand moved to scratch the base of his scalp. 

Elliot leaned into her touch, humming softly. It felt so good anytime she touched him. 

They were getting close to her apartment, already on her street. 

“You-do you want to come up for a night cap? Maybe a coffee before you head home? Sober up a bit more?” Olivia proposed. 

Elliot was again surprised by her offer but he would never turn down spending more time with her. 

“Ab-so-fucking-lutely.”

Olivia laughed as the taxi pulled to a stop. Elliot chuckled too as he reached for his wallet. 

“No it’s okay I got it,” Olivia said, reaching out and patting his arm while handing the driver a twenty. 

Olivia popped open her door and waited for Elliot to get out before walking to her front door. Together they climbed her stairs making their way to her apartment. 

They walked in, the silence heavy, before Olivia finally broke it, “Um I’ll put on some coffee, why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” 

Elliot smiled and went into her living room, he loosened his tie and sat down on her couch. 

Olivia put the coffee on and went to join him in her living area. She wasn’t sure why she brought him up to her apartment. 

“So…” Elliot trailed off. 

“Yeah, so… tonight was uh different…”

“Yep,” Elliot responded. 

“It’s not-that’s-that isn’t something I make a habit of doing just so you know.”

“Wh-what giving handjobs? Cause I gotta tell you Liv, it was incredible!” 

Olivia laughed, “In public places, no.”

“Ah, okay,” Elliot paused for a moment, looking down at his lap. 

“And mine was it, uh, was it good for you?”

Olivia quirked an eyebrow, “I told you you take orders well didn’t I?”

Elliot nodded at the woman standing a couple feet from him. “Yo-you did I guess, maybe you could teach me more though?” 

Olivia crossed her arms under her chest, “What do you mean?”

Elliot shrugged, “I want to please you, I want to give you the most pleasure possible.” 

“Okay…”

“So show me,” Elliot challenged, getting to his feet. 

“Show you?” Olivia questioned. 

“Mmhm,” Elliot grabbed Olivia by her shoulders, turned her and pushed her towards the couch. “Show me, Captain, how to pleasure you.” 

Olivia laughed, “You’re serious?” She tilted her chin up at him, slightly loving his take charge attitude. “You want me to what, show you how to-“

“Touch a woman,” Elliot finished. 

Olivia swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. 

Despite everything they had done, they hadn’t actually shed any clothes yet. 

“Hmmm, tempting,” she husked while biting her lip. 

“Just think if I knew exactly where to touch you how much more pleasure I could give you.” 

“Oh so I’m really doing this for me is what you’re saying?” Olivia grinned. 

Elliot smiled, “Exactly this is all for you.” 

“Oh well, in that case…” Olivia quickly spun Elliot around, and pushed him down onto the couch. 

Elliot gulped as Olivia straddled him and grabbed his tie, she slid it apart even further and pulled it over his head. She slipped it around her neck, and then slowly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. There was no reason for it, she just wanted to see his bare chest, his body was so sexy. 

She spread the sides of his shirt when she was done, enjoying his rippling abdominal muscles. She scratched down his chest and abdomen, leaving bright red nail tracks in her wake, causing Elliot to buck up and hiss. 

Olivia turned her hands to her own clothes, she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. She liked the way his eyes followed her every move. She pulled her shirt off completely and threw it on the floor. It left her in her thin cami and his tie. 

Olivia leaned down and grasped his lips in a strong firm kiss, but before Elliot could respond her mouth was gone.

Olivia stood and pulled Elliot to his feet. She sat him on her coffee table, “Don’t touch,” she said with a wink. 

Elliot shivered in front of her, and part of her couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this. 

Olivia pulled open the button on her pants, she stood between Elliot’s spread thighs. She slowly lowered the zipper loving how his pupils dilated when he caught a glimpse of blue lace. 

She grabbed the sides of her pants, and pushed them over her hips and thighs. 

They dropped to the floor allowing her to step out of them, as well as her socks and shoes. 

“You comfy?” Olivia inquired, wanting him to enjoy the moment. 

Elliot nodded, but then toed off his own shoes. 

Olivia chuckled, “Good.” 

She backed up in the small space until her legs hit the couch, and sat down on it, she took a deep breath. 

Elliot was staring at her so intensely. What he said in the cab really stuck with her. He wasn’t just in this for a few good locker room stories apparently, which is what she originally believed. Just her voice providing him comfort…could her young inexperienced detective, actually have real feelings for her? 

She was still guarded but it sure seemed like his infatuation could be more than just lust. The thought alone made her shiver, as she anticipated what she was going to do next. 

Elliot’s eyes were darting from her camisole covered chest to her blue lace bikini panties. She knew he’d be able to see the wet spot as she spread her legs and propped each heel on each of his thighs as he sat a foot away from her on her coffee table. 

Elliot moaned staring at her spread legs, and wet core. 

“Rub my legs,” Olivia instructed. 

Elliot blew out a deep breath, and smoothed his hands from her ankles up to her calf muscles, kneading and massaging her strong flesh. 

Olivia purred, “Mmmm, good.”

“What’s next?” Elliot asked. 

Olivia groaned and raised her hips, she grabbed the sides of her panties and pushed them down so they sat stretched between her knees. 

“Pull them off,” she husked in a low tone. 

“Fuck,” Elliot grunted. 

He raised his hands higher up her legs and snagging the side of her underwear, he tugged them down her long legs, lifting each foot from his thighs, before removing them from her feet. He held the lacy fabric in his hand, and dropped them on the coffee table. He was sorely tempted to slip them into his pocket instead. 

He placed his hands back on Olivia’s feet, massaging her ankles, as she held her knees together. 

“What now?” Elliot asked. 

Olivia rubbed her feet up and down his pant covered thigh, her foot sliding up towards his straining erection. “Undo your pants, you’ve gotta be feeling the pressure.” 

Elliot moaned, and quickly unbuckled his belt, undoing his button and zipper and sighing in relief as his pants loosened against his bulge. 

“Good boy,” Olivia hummed happily. She wanted to see more, but she would be patient, for now all she could see was the top of his blue boxers, an obvious tent in his shorts. 

Elliot grunted when she praised him, he definitely liked when she did that. He placed his hands on her legs again, and slowly slid them up to her knees. 

Her legs were delectably smooth, perfectly tanned, with strong muscles contracting underneath. They seemed to go on forever as his eyes slowly traced over every inch. His hands paused at her closed knees, hiding what he truly wanted to see. 

Olivia smirked and slowly began to open her legs, allowing them to fall a foot apart and bare her to his hungry eyes in all her naked glory. 

Elliot choked and sputtered on his breath, “Ol-liv-vee, ah.”

Olivia smiled at his reaction. 

“Holy fuck,” Elliot sighed. 

He had only fingered two other women in his life and both times they were still clothed and he had slipped his hand into their pants. This was a whole other level. 

Olivia smirked, “Most men think they can just rub the clit a couple times and shove a couple fingers inside.” Olivia proceeded to slide one hand down her stomach to the top of her bare mound, before spreading her fingers apart and parting her folds. She watched him gasp as her entire core was on display in front of him. 

She was wet, very wet, and the way his pupils were dilated and how his sky blue eyes had transformed into a dark navy blue, had her insides clenching around thin air. She closed her eyes and heard him gasp and she knew he had just seen her entrance clench. 

“So there’s mo-more?” Elliot inquired. 

Olivia nodded, “First, take your time and explore, we have nerves all over, not just in our clit or tunnel.” 

Olivia slid a couple fingers from her spare hand from the top of her mound, down to her entrance and back up again. 

“Spread the juices all around,” Olivia whispered. 

Elliot nodded transfixed by the sight in front of him, Olivia, his Captain, sitting on her couch, half naked, wearing his tie and a tight fitted camisole, bare from the waist down, sliding her fingers through her wet pussy; it was beyond any fantasy he had ever conjured up in his mind, sleeping or awake. It was better than the odd porn he’d seen over the years. 

Olivia moaned, “When you’re sure I’m wet enough, you can move up to my clit, rub me with a medium pressure just off center on my right side, like this.” 

Elliot’s eyes were bulging out of his head, just like his cock was threatening to burst from his pants at the sight of her rubbing her small bundle of nerves.

Olivia moaned as she watched her young Detective squeeze his firm erection. 

“Take it out Stabler,” Olivia commanded, she was still feeling the effects from her drinks at the bar, but now she was floating on a new high, Elliot making her feel things she had never experienced before. 

Elliot grunted, releasing her leg to use both hands. He slipped his hand inside his boxers and pulled his solid shaft from it’s polyester confine. The bulbous head slapped against his lower abdominal muscles. 

Olivia groaned, she knew he’d be big and she wasn’t disappointed, she had felt him in the bathroom at the bar. Elliot hadn’t removed his eyes from her dripping core. 

“To-touch yourself too Detective,” Olivia husked. 

Elliot responded to her directions immediately, swirling his thumb over the tip of his penis, using his precum as lubricant. “More, show me more,” he grunted, while pumping his hand up and down his shaft. 

Olivia groaned, “You can slide your fingers between my folds, down to my entrance…” 

“Mmhm,” Elliot groaned, moving his hand more firmly along his hardon, squeezing his head at every other pass. 

“An-and then, fuck, you could slide one of your thick fingers into my-my…” Olivia trailed off as she slipped her middle finger inside her puckered hole. 

“Say it Captain,” Elliot demanded as he bucked his hips up into his fist. “Fucking say it!”

Olivia blushed, “Pussy, fuck Elliot, your thick fingers in my pussy!”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Elliot chanted, while reaching down to squeeze his balls. 

“Ungh-El, fuck,” Olivia moaned, moving her hand to grasp her breast over her camisole. She shoved another finger into her clenching tunnel, her walls closing in on her digits. 

“Ca-can’t, wait, not, Oh-liv-veeeeeee, ahhhhhh!” Elliot groaned, he grabbed a handful of Kleenex from the box resting on her coffee table beside him. 

He bucked and jerked into the tissue, grunting Olivia’s name, as he came. 

Olivia closed her eyes, the sight of Elliot ejaculating on her coffee table was forever going to be burned into her brain. 

She could hear her young Detective panting heavily as she continued to pleasure herself. 

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hands moving up and down her legs again. 

She opened her eyes to see Elliot staring back at her, his eyes a dark stormy blue, his shaft tucked back into his boxers again. 

“Cum for me Captain,” Elliot whispered. 

“Uh, um- ground the heel of your palm, or use yo-your fing-fingers and rub, rub my clit again, while pumping your fingers in and out of my wet, tight, hole,” Olivia whimpered. 

“I bet you’re so warm inside, hmmm, your tight walls are clenching against your digits aren’t they Liv?” Elliot replied in a soft voice. 

“Mmhm, fuck yes El!” Olivia shouted as her body began to quiver and spasm. 

“Fuck Stabler, ye-yeeeeeeeees,” Olivia purred, her voice reaching a high peak as her head snapped back against the couch. 

She could feel her walls narrowing and grabbing her fingers as she ground her palm against her bundle of nerves. She felt an extra flood of fluid hit her digits, as she slowly pulled them out. 

Elliot and Olivia were both panting heavily. He was still massaging her legs, hoping to calm her nerves. 

“You have no idea how badly I want to taste you right now,” Elliot husked in a deep low voice. 

Olivia chuckled as she tried to catch her breath, “I think that may be a lesson for another day.”

“Mmhm, so… does that mean, I mean, will there be another day?” he asked somewhat shyly. 

Olivia finally tipped her head up to look at him, “You and I both know how wrong this is…”

Elliot nodded, “Yes.”

“How much trouble we’d both be in if anyone ever found out,” Olivia continued. 

Elliot kept nodding his head. 

“Not to mention, how different our personal lives are…” Olivia trailed off. 

“I do understand all your concerns, and if you tell me to never make a pass at you again, I will respect that.”

Despite both being half naked, they continued to stare into each other’s eyes. 

“What have you done to me?” Olivia whispered. 

Elliot shook his head, “I don’t know, but you’re doing the same to me.”

Olivia stood and grabbed her pants, pulling them up her long legs, she left them unbuttoned. 

Elliot got up and situated his own clothing, getting the hint it was time to go. He jumped as Olivia began doing up his shirt. 

“I’ll call you a cab?” she questioned. 

Elliot grabbed ahold of his tie and yanked her body against his. 

He grasped the back of her head, his fingers slipping into her mahogany silky hair as his lips crushed over her mouth. 

Not expecting the contact, Olivia slammed her hands against his strong pecs. 

“Mmmm,” Olivia moaned into Elliot’s mouth. 

Elliot pried her lips open, thrusting his tongue inside her warm wet cavern. 

Olivia grunted, and slid her tongue against his. 

Needing to breathe Elliot finally pulled back, leaving her lips glistening and swollen. 

“That’d be great,” Elliot rasped. 

Olivia nodded, he was getting very good at that. She patted his chest repeatedly before moving out of his embrace to find her phone. 

Elliot chuckled, he thought he had rendered her speechless for a couple seconds at least, which was fine by him, she rendered him speechless multiple times on a daily basis without even trying. 

“Guess we never got to that coffee,” Olivia called, coming out of her kitchen after calling a cab. 

“Huh, I didn’t even hear it go off,” Elliot replied. 

“Me neither,” Olivia agreed, taking off his tie and slipping it over his head. 

“Yeah, I was kinda distracted…” Elliot trailed off as his eyes slowly dropped down her body. 

Olivia smiled, “I bet you were.”

“I’m gonna go before you get me going again Captain.”

“Be careful, Fin or Nick could be around now,” Olivia warned. 

“Promise,” Elliot replied, leaning in and giving Olivia a quick peck. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, then raised his hands and grabbing both sides of her face, kissed her with more force and passion. 

Elliot moaned against her lips, grasping her bottom lip between his. He sucked and pulled her plump bottom lip into his mouth. 

Olivia purred as he finally released her lip, letting it slip from between his, before giving it a little nip. 

“Go,” Olivia said, in a low tone, pushing against one of his shoulders. 

Elliot nodded, “See you tomorrow at work,” he winked while sneaking out her door. 

Olivia turned her lock and secured her deadbolt. She leaned her head against her door. 

She was tired, it was late. But she couldn’t stop the smile from gracing her lips. 

She didn’t know what they were doing. And she didn’t know what they were going to do. But somehow this young man had blown into her life like a hurricane, and she loved getting swept up in his embrace. 

A/N: Cold shower? 

All reviews appreciated!


End file.
